Remembering To Forget
by Bluejay73
Summary: She's an unemployed alcoholic mess in a depression. He's just an alcoholic deployed to the World of the Living. [Rated for Violence, Language, & Drug/Alcohol Use]


**Hi! Me again! I don't know where this is going and I hope ill figure out the rest of the story plot soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He had to die. And he did. It was for the sake of the deceased as well as the living. Almost like a sacrifice. He sacrificed a long life as a human for an even longer life as one of them. He was so young, yet he took this upon himself to do.

I hold the rim of the glass and swirl the pale brass drink, it's contance nearing empty. I tap my unoccupied hand on the bar top in a fast beat.

The bar wasn't that packed from other days prier to this one, but still I try to drown out the noise.

The day he killed himself was the day I tasted liquor. I didn't like it a first, but before I knew it, I began to become addicted. My thirst for it was every time I thought him. I got fired after the dojo's manager found out I was destroying my body, not even giving me to second thought. Pretty soon I won't be able pay for my apartment and I can't show my alcoholic face to my parents, knowing that there is no way that they would except me now.

A bald man sits himself a few bar stools over and orders one of the bar's heaviest drink they have. I gulp down my drink and look at him in the corner of my eye. He takes the glass and fiddles with it for a moment then drinks it all down in one gulp. I roll my eyes and stare at my empty glass. It's been the third tonight as well as my limit. I hunch over and place my hands behind my neck.

"Ichigo…" I involuntarily mutter to myself. _Why didn't he just stay?_

I pound the table then straighten myself. Taking out my wallet, I catch the guy glancing at me. He looks away and sips another drink.

"Break up?" he asks, staring at his glass.

I put the cost of the drinks as well as a decent tip on the counter. "Suicide," I say with not much emotion.

"Then he must be a coward," he exhales.

My eyebrow twitches and I shoot a scowl at him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I rather not, you would just think I'm crazy and him, crazier."

"Well," he chuckles, shifting in his chair. "Once I'm smashed I'll almost believe anything you'll say."

"I can't stick around; I have a job interview at the local kickboxing ring tomorrow as a personal trainer."

"So you're a fighter?" He looks at me amusingly.

"Sure," I say, dismissing it.

"How about you come back here same time tomorrow and we'll talk about your crazy friend?" I couldn't tell if he's teasing or flirting.

"We'll see," I say as I make my way to the door.

I drive to my apartment, hoping that the cops don't pull me over. Making it at the apartment building, I head up a few floors and stumble into my apartment. I shower and collapse on my couch, being engulfed by the large, leather piece of furniture. I turn on the T.V. and watched the news.

"…_And these craters continue to form all over the city. It is still unknown what is the cause of this, but resources point to…"_

_Only if they knew_, the thought floating my head. It's probably Ichigo off with his other friends, slaying monsters and anything that they deny that they do.

I lurch over and cross my arms over my chest while my hair falls in my face. I feel heat behind my eyes and I curse to myself. I struggle to control my breathing and bite my tongue. _I promised myself I wouldn't…!_

I've become so…fragile lately and I hate it! I just can't picture my life with out him. The year anniversary is coming up at the end of the month and I don't know if I can go through. Times like these I have to be tough, even though it's going to backfire at the end.

Orihime didn't take it lightly, either. She didn't leave her house for a whole week when it happened. She tried to show that she was okay with this, but when the damage was done, she was done, too. She now visits his grave every day after work since he never comes to home that often.

I haven't seen anyone else after graduation and I kind of stayed away from new people. Call me anti-social or what, but I still occasionally hang out with friends from the dojo. Maybe once a month? Okay, it's bad.

I sigh, too tired to move from the couch. I'm going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow. Those thoughts aside, I close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

_Why…? Why did I go for that drink…?_

I sit up and stretch out. I rub the back of my neck and blink the sleep out of my eyes. Glance at my phone, I shoot up and run into the bedroom. I dress at fast as I could and rush out of my door.

_I'm sure that they won't mind that I'm…_ I glance at the digital clock. _…an hour and half late._

When I arrive, it is two hours late. I quickly step into the building at to the office.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

* * *

"Who needs this crappy job anyway?" I shout back at him. "You and your members can kiss my-!"

"Yes, police. She's short but can be a psycho killer!"

"The hell with this place full of posers and no one who can deliver! I'm out!" I get into my car and drive away before the police arrive.

So beating most of the members up wasn't a good move…

I sigh, frustrated with the out come and pull into my favorite coffee shop. After a few minute I have my coffee in hand and I sit at a table. I look through my contacts on my phone and call Orihime.

_"Tatsuki!"_ she screeched. _"Did you get it?"_

"Nah…they were just a band of nonathletic misfits."

_"Oh…I'm sad to hear that."_

"That doesn't matter, there's other jobs, and I just have to keep looking."

_"Don't worry, you'll find the right one!"_

I smile and agree. "Is there anything new with you?"

"No, not really, I've been doing the usual."

I take a sip and watch occasional cars drive by. We continue our conversation relaxed, kind of just reviewing our lives to each other.

_"The end of the month…"_ she says without warning.

"I'm sure he'll be home for that."

_"Okay."_

"I'll call you back?"

_"Y-yes, bye."_

"Bye."

I hang up and step out of the shop. Leaning against my car, I drink the rest of my coffee and throw the empty cup into the trash. I get into the vehicle and go home. I waste a good five hours just lying around. Around six, I'm on my way to the bar. I enter and sit on one of the stools near the back. The bartender asks if I want anything, but I reject his offer for now.

"I thought you wouldn't show," says a voice behind me.

I glance over and see the man from last night leaning against a table of a booth. He sits down and I have no choice but to go over.

"I didn't think I would, too," I admit, sliding into the booth.

"So how did that job interview you nearly bragged about yesterday go?"

I shrug. "That place was a waste of time; no good fighters."

He knowingly nods.

"Got a name?" I ask him.

"Ikkaku," he smoothly replies. "You?"

"Tatsuki."

The waiter comes over and asks for what we want. Ikkaku places his order and glances over at me. I shake my head, but my stomach growls, reminding I haven't eaten today.

"Make that two," he says with a smirk.

I avoid eye contact and nod.

The waiter leaves with our orders with nothing else.

I open my mouth, but he beat me to it.

"This ain't a date so relax."

I slightly loosen and tap my foot under the table to the beat of the drums. What they're playing isn't my kind of music, so the movement is involuntary.

"What's up with you? I told you to just relax."

"I can't help it," I mutter.

He scoffs and eyes the drink menu.

"You up for some?"

"Not sure," I say, looking briefly at my vibrating phone.

"Who is it?"

"A friend. I have to take this."

"Go ahead," he says not caring. "No one's stopping you."

I slide out of the booth and slip out of the side door to an alley. I hit talk and put the phone to my ear.

"Orihime-?"

"_There's a Hollow and no one's here to-!"_

"Calm down, I'm sure that-"

"_It's been here for a while!"_ Her voice is panicked.

" 'Here'?" I ask. "Where are you?"

"_Home!"_

"I'll be there soon." I end the call and quickly go back inside.

Ikkaku is checking his phone and scowling at the device.

I reach the table and he says, "I have to go."

I blink. "Same here," I say surprised.

The waiter comes over with the food.

"To go," Ikkaku says to him.

The waiter rolls his eyes and goes back for containers.

"Why do you need to go?" I inquire suspiciously.

"…Work called me in."

"At this time of night?"

"Happens a lot, actually."

"Uh-huh."

The waiter is back and he piles the food in the containers. I take out my wallet, only to be beaten by Ikkaku, covering the entire bill. When the waiter leaves, Ikkaku quickly takes his pen and rights down his number on a napkin and gives it to me.

"Call if you plan on going for a drink."

I shrug and quickly walk to my car, the food forgotten. I start the car.

After graduation, I tried to resist killing Hollows, but when Ichigo or his other friends slack off, I had to get my hands dirty. It's not too often, but when it does happen, it just wrecks my entire mood. Sometimes it's fun, but when they're bigger then a three-story building, it gets messy.

I pull down her street and park. Just when my hand is on the door, something dark and large smashes into the front of my car. The windshield shatters, and I cringe as the glass cuts my exposed arms. Fortunately I'm able to escape the vehicle; however, I didn't get far as the Hollow's claws smacked against my back and now pins me to the floor. I struggle against the Hollow's grip while it pushes down on me. Oxygen is pressed out of me and I'm unable move.

Something hits the Hollow, causing the Hollow fall on it's side. I look over and see a par of headlights. A woman steps out of a car and looks worried.

"Miss, did I hit you? Are you alright?"

I pick myself off the ground and sprint after the retreating Hollow. "Thanks, Ma'am!"

I race to the monster as fast as I can. "Stop running you coward-!"

Something flashes before me and zooms past and to the Hollow. A silver glint of metal sweeps down and slices it's mask. The Hollow disperses into the air, leaving the man who conquered the beast.

His back it too me, but he looks behind him. We make eye contact, but then he vanishes.

I blink a few times and rub my eyes.

_That can't be him...!_

* * *

**Sooooooo? I'm unsure if it should be IkkakuXTatsuki or IchigoXTatsuki, maybe no pairings and just friendship? I'm trying to stay away from cheesiness and Tatsuki is WAAAAAY OOC but that how much she's changed. If you think it's confusing, then tell me.**

**Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
